$\vec u = (-6,3)$ $\vec w = (9, -5)$ $\dfrac13\vec u + 2\vec w= (~ $
Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector addition Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {\dfrac13}\vec u + {2}\vec w &= {\dfrac13}(-6,3) + {2}(9,-5) \\\\\\\\ &= (-2, 1) + (18, -10) \\\\\\\\ &= (-2+ 18, 1+ (-10)) \\\\ &= (16, -9) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( 16, -9 )$